First Try For Everything
by bigbluesparklez
Summary: Rose is stating her sixth year at Hogwarts. Sirius Black finally starts noticing her. She likes him too. But the problem is that Rosie is scared...scared of a broken heart. On the way, Rosie learns some secrets while trying to resist Sirius's charm. Will his smile win her over? My first fan fiction so please don't be hard on me. ABANDONED!
1. Embarassing Secrets

1. Embarrassing Secrets

Rosie's POV

I smiled and waved to my mother as I entered platform nine and three quarters. Almost instantly, I heard a cry "ROSIE!" and something slammed into me, hugging me tight.

"Hi Lily!" I screamed back as she let go. "How was your summer?" she asked. 'It was _boring _as usual..." Then she scowled at something behind me. I turned and saw Sirius Black. I pretended to scowl, while inside, my heart was beating so loud and fast, it was a miracle no one heard it!

"Hello, Rosiekinns, Lily Flower!" he greeted us mock politely. I rolled my eyes and blushed at the name _Rosiekinns_. "Hi, Siri, I see you haven't changed one bit." I said, hoping to play and win the game he started. He hated the name Siri as much as I hated the name Rosiekinns.

Anyways, I can't believe he talked to me! He never acknowledged me before... He smirked and said "You may have beaten me this time, Ro-ro, but I shall win next time." And with that he turned his back on us and stepped onto the train.

I stared after him. Gosh, he was a jerk, a cute jerk, but still a jerk. "Earth to Rosella!" yelled Lily, waving her hands wildly in front of my face. I blinked, shook my head and yelled "Lily Evans, I am alive thank you very much, no need to say my real name out loud!" She just laughed and pulled me toward the train.

You see, my full name is Rosella Christine Anderson, but when people even _think_ about calling me Rosella, I give them the my-name-is-Rosie-don't-even-think-about-calling-me-Rosella face. Dear Lily Flower had always told me that face was frightening.

When we entered a compartment, we saw the Marauders. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. Sirius and Remus were looking out the window. Peter was asleep. James ran over to Lily and tried to hug her. But Lily was smart, she ducked and sat next to Remus. There was only one seat left, next to Sirius. So I went and sat down. Sirius was staring at me. "What? Has anybody told you it's rude to stare?" I said in a teasing tone.

Surprisingly, he blushed, turned away and mumbled something that sounded like a "Nothing." Remus and James laughed. "Well Sirius, it _is_ true! You do have a crush on dear Rosie!" Sirius blushed even harder. "Remus, I do not! It's you who likes her, you told me yourself!" Now it was Remus's turn to blush.

We stayed quiet until we arrived at Hogwarts. We sat down on the Gryffindor table.

Sirius's POV

When Rosie sat down next to me on the train, I couldn't help but stare. She had those blue/green eyes that were always sparkling with laughter. And then her hair. It was waist long and dirty blonde. It was straight and shiny, and I just wanted to touch it, and play with it. She was kind, smart, and well...charming.

Rosie's POV

Sirius sat down next to me, while Lily on my other side. The rest sat across from us. Something was different about Sirius. He wasn't looking at girls like he usually does. He was staring at his hands. After the sorting, we had the feast. The house elfs outdone themselves. I could tell not because of me, but because of Sirius. He was eating so fast that his hands were a blur.

"Whoa, slow down there, buddy!" I laughed. Sirius stopped eating. His grey eyed were filled with amusement. He raised his eyebrow "I'm surprised you aren't shoveling it down. Tastes like heaven." I rolled my eyes. " Then whoever has a clean plate first is the winner." I challenged. "Bring it on, Ro-ro!" Smirking he took his fork and counted down " 3, 2, 1!" In a flash we started shoveling food down our mouths. "Merlin's beard, Rosie! Eat faster! He's ahead of you!" screamed Lily. But her words where useless whatsoever, because Sirius had just finished his dinner.

Grinning he whispers in my ear "I win!" I smile and roll my eyes

Sirius's POV

I love the gleam of competition in her eyes when she challenged me to a eating contest. Lily was egging her on, but to late, I'm done."I win!" I say triumphantly. I love how she rolls her eyes. She looks so cute when she does that. I'm actually surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend, even though were starting sixth year.

"Well, what's my prize?" I grinned. She laughed and her eyes twinkled. "Choose whatever you like." "Well," I answered "how about a kiss?" She froze. "On the cheek." I continued. She relaxed slightly "In the common room." She replies. This time I rolled my eyes. "No, now." She sat still for a moment, then looked both ways. Then she pecked my cheek. I felt warm all over..

Rosie's POV

Oh the nerve of Sirius Black. Out of all the pudding he could have gotten, he asked for a kiss. At least it was over now. After the feast we went to the Gryffindor common room. We were all so sleepy, we went right to our dormitories. The girls in m dormitory (Lily, Molly, Alice, and Chloe ) were my friends, but Lily was my best friend.

When everyone was asleep, I took out my diary and wrote everything that happened today. The train, the feast, the stare, something wrong with Sirius, the kiss on the cheek, how I was excited about sixth year. Everything. Just then someone tapped my shoulder and whispered "Aha!" It was Lily. "So you do have a diary! So, I guess you don't want me to tell?" She smiled. I sighed. " Lily don't tell. If you do then.." I didn't say more because Lily knew my regular threat: Or I'll give yo my bat-bogey hex.

I'm very good at those actually. She rolled her eyes "I know, I know, I won't tell." Then she went back to her bed. I put my diary in my trunk, right on the top. I was asleep before I even hit the pillow.


	2. Quidditch Tricks

2. Quidditch Tricks

Sirius's POV

I was woken by the morning light. I had this strange dream, where Rosie and I were fighting. She finally took out her wand and did her bat-bogey hex. I don't remember anything else.

I shook my head. _It was just a dream_, I told myself. I got dressed and headed to the Great Hall. I sat down next to Rosie as I loaded my plate with bacon and eggs. I turned to see Rosie's eyed twinkling.

"So, Sirius, who are you planning to snog today?" I barked with laughter "No one, actually, but no one will think about snogging you with your hair like that." I said while tugging her braid playfully. She rolled her eyes and slapped my hand away.

"Well actually Siri, I didn't think you can go five minutes without kissing a girl." I was speechless. With a grin I turned to my eggs. Then Lily came and sat down next to Rosie. They started chatting. James came and sat down next to me.

"Hey Padfoot." He grinned. "Hey Prongs." Then James leaned towards Lily and said "Oi! Evans, go out with me?" Lily rolled her eyes. " Nice try James, but the answer is still no." James, obviously disappointed poked his french toast miserably. "Aww, Lily Flower, look what you did to poor Jamey!" Rosie said Lily laughed. 'Oh I'll make it up to him, promise."

James sat up straighter and gave Lily a loving face. Just then, a Gryffindor sixth year Jacob Smith came by to to give us our timetables. I caught him staring at Rosie. "What are you staring at?" I glared at him. He blushed and hurried away quickly. Rosie looked at me shocked and hit me. "You didn't have to be mean!"

I just shrugged. "Well, what classes do you have?" She gave me a dirty look and turned to Lily. I sighed. Oh well. I'll see when we get to our classes. I remembered I ha to meet Nancy from Ravenclaw n the deserted classroom none of the teachers used. I saw a flash of blonde. I turned around but no one was there. It was probably my imagination.

Rosie's POV

I got under the invisibility cloak James let me borrow just in time. I followed Sirius to a deserted classroom. I slipped in after him. Some girl was already there. They started kissing. I stood directly behind Sirius and tapped his shoulder. He turned around, looking wildly. With a flourish, I removed the cloak.

Sirius's POV

I turned and nothing was there. Suddenly, Rosie appeared out of thin air. Her face was expressionless. Then she smirked. "I win!" Nancy seemed mad. Then she slapped my face. "So this is your girlfriend? You cheater!" Rosie slapped my other cheek, and together they left, marching out the door. Merlin, girls were such drama queens.

A week passed by, and we had homework, quidditch early in the morning, and most of my classes with Rosie. She didn't seem too happy about that, I noticed, glaring at me every time I looked at her.

Rosie was accepted in the team also, as a beater. When she found out I was also a beater, I swear she glared daggers at me. One day at practice, we were in the changing room, James giving a talk about blah blah blah play blah blah blah rough. But during the whole speech, Rosie was fixing her hair.

She was fixing her high ponytail with a ribbon, and letting her bangs fall forward with a slight curl. James noticed apparently, because he shouted "Oi, Rosie! I don't think looks are that important in the game!" She just chuckled and replied smartly "Well Jamsey, I'm sure if you spend more time on your hair, Lily would actually notice you."

She patted his head and strode out to the field, her dirty blonde hair swinging slightly. Everyone else trailed out after her. I ran over to her and gave her a bat, keeping one for myself. We went over to the crate in silence. James blew the whistle, and we kicked the crate open.

Two bludgers, a quaffle and a snitch zoomed out. We kicked of the ground and sped up into the air. Rosie was actually very good at flying, I would say she and James are equally matched. I watched as she flew around a bludger exactly three times before hitting it with such force it went through the middle goalpost.

"Nice!" I say impressed. Then I forgot she was mad at me. But to my surprise, she turned, grinned, cocked her head and zoomed away. After James caught the snitch at least twenty times, he told us practice was over.

Rosie was helping me put back the bludgers. One of them escaped my grip, and to my horror was zooming toward Rosie. Right before it was about to hit her, she ducked. The she smiled, seeing my expression. She suddenly swerved to the side, and I saw the bludger zoom where she was seconds before.

I caught the bludger in mid-air and stuffed it in the walked to the castle. 'I'm sorry..." I admitted.

"For what?" she laughed.

"Whatever I did to make you mad."

"No, I'm sorry for following you like that, but I was lucky James let me borrow his cloak."

I ruffled her soft hair, to which her hands jumped up immediately to fix. I laughed. "You're one of a kind, Rosie Anderson." She took my hand. "I know."

We reached the Great Hall for dinner. Back in the common room, I suddenly got an idea. 'Rosie, meet me in my dormitory at twelve." She looked puzzled. "Why?" I grinned. "You'll see." Didn't girls like mystery?

At exactly twelve pm, Rosie walked in the room with her sky blue ribbon holding up her bangs. She was still dressed in the same clothes. I told her to sit down. She sat down on my bed and asked "Why am I here?"

I explained to her how I was going to teach her the patronus charm. I showed her a demonstration. "Expecto Patronum!" I yelled, and a black dog appeared. 'You have to concentrate on happy memories." She took out her wand and yelled "Expecto Patronum!" and something white came out the wand.

When it took shape, it looked like a white fox. Then it dissapeared. 'You're clever." I said with wide eyes. "Of coarse I'm clever, but how did you know?" she replied. "Your patronus is a fox." We continued practicing until one thirty in the morning. She yawned and told me she was going to sleep.

Thank goodness it was the weekend. That meant I could sleep in. I yawned and fell asleep. Suddenly, something was bouncing on my bed. I opened one eye sleepily. It was Rosie, fully dressed and all. Then she sat on my chest. I fell asleep again. Something slapped me in the head. I woke up yo find Rosie.

"How long were you sitting there?" I asked. "I think for about two minutes." I groaned. "What's the bloody time?" She checked her watch. "Five am." I pushed her of my bare chest.

Merlin's pants she was light. "You better run and hide." She turned her head. She looked confused. I picked her up above my head. I saw her startled face before she laughed. I dumped her on one of the coaches in the common room. "Wait here. I'll give you one of those kisses that you wanted." I saw her face filled with horror as I ran up the stairs.


End file.
